


Steps

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Set after Emotionally YoursSerena and Bernie do the confessing (well mostly Serena.)  of the feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Emotionally Yours. This is also another work I posted on my Tumblr last year.

Bernie was laid in her bed, trying to turn her brain off but all she could think about was a certain brunette. She hadn’t felt like this, not properly in years and it scared the crap out of her. With Alex, it was different, they were in army together and with Marcus, she loved him, but after two children and being in another country for so long and missing out on so much, that love faded. And here she was, out of the army, older, wiser and laying in bed with all these feelings which she was not used to; she was accustomed to shutting them down and working  hard to get through each day and the army helped inadvertently so she forgot they existed. Inhaling deeply and then exhaling loudly, irritation set in at her own silly and stupid self; at the thought that maybe one day, just maybe she could allow herself to be loved/love someone so… openly and publicly and have them feelings be reciprocated. However, the one she wanted, didn’t want her..

Her phone lit up, allowing her to briefly escape her own thoughts.

_You awake?_

The message read, it was no other than Serena Campbell herself. Her stomach flipped, a grin spreading across her face, overcome with giddiness as she replied,

_Yes, is something wrong?_

Bernie didn’t want to sound overly enthusiastic.

_How about you join me down here?_

The text read, confusion across her face, Bernie eagerly slid out of bed and raced over to the window where she saw Serena was sat on the steps, looking up, grinning and holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

“Serena” Bernie greeted her with a smiled as she closed the door joining the brunette on the steps.  
  
“For you, mademoiselle” Serena smirked, handing her the coffee.  
  
“Good night?” Bernie asked. “W-with Ric, I mean” Bernie added, stumbling over her words nervously.  
  
“Yeah, he’s a great friend.” Serena replied quickly, informing the blonde that he was just that, a friend.  
  
Bernie gazed at Serena before speaking, the brunette looking preoccupied.  
  
“Just friends, eh?” Bernie tried to lighten the atmosphere she suddenly found herself in.  
  
The brunette turned to her, “You look great together” she added with a polite smile across her lips.   
  
“Ric and I?” Serena was astonished, almost choking on her coffee, trying not to cough.  
  
She looked ahead, staring into the distance, and then stated.  
  
“We are friends… And only friends” she spoke firmly.  
  
“Besides..” Serena turned to face Bernie who was staring right at her.  
  
“He’s not the one I want” Serena raised her eyebrows slightly, looking into Bernie’s eyes. Their connection was strong, their hearts beating as one, they both tried to keep themselves composed.  
  
Bernie went into overdrive when Serena turned away from her, sipping her coffee like she hadn’t had just said that, trying to act casual.

Hating the awkward and tense silence, Bernie piped up, drinking a mouthful of her coffee.  
  
 “So what brings you here?”  
  
“My thoughts and feelings” Serena responded, turning briefly, biting her lip in anticipation, waiting to see how the blonde would respond..  
  
Bernie’s heart was beating incredibly fast, her stomach doing somersaults. After a slight pause, she breathed out,  
  
“You know, you’re my best friend” her voice shaky. Serena nodded as she felt disappointment in her gut.  
  
“You’re mine too” she continued,  
  
“I just wish.. things were different.” she spoke painfully. Bernie placed her hand on Serena’s back comfortingly, gently rubbing in circular motions, she nodded her head before whispering,  
  
“me too”.  
  
Serena turned to look at the blonde,

“Why can’t it be? We can change our lives in a instant. One word, one sentence, one action, one tiny thing can make a huge impact.” Serena began to trail off, her eyes searching Bernie’s.. for answers.  
  
“Because it takes courage and not many people have courage, they’re afraid..” Bernie stated, her words hitting home, stinging herself.  
  
They stared at each other, want and desire across their faces. Serena inhaled deeply, “I’ll be the courageous one, I’ll be strong for the both of us” she told Bernie desperately.  
  
“Serena-” Bernie managed to speak, her voice weary, she shook her head slightly.  
  
Her heart was pumping in her ears as Serena leaned in, her heart beating rapidly as her lips crashing desperately on the blonde’s, her hand coming up to hold Bernie’s head. The kiss felt so right, their hearts beating in unison, it was right.  
  
Deepening the kiss, all their pent up emotions for each other came flooding out, The kiss was desperate, yet loving.  
  
Pulling away abruptly, Bernie warned, “Serena, this isn’t a good idea” she traced her fingers over Serena’s cheek.  
  
“Let me in" Serena pleaded, her voice low, her fingers gently tracing the blondes neck, Bernie dropped her gaze, the brunette watched her attentively, waiting for a response. 

Moving closer to the blonde and leaning in she whispered, “God, I want you Bernie. It’s you, it’s _always_ been you” Serena confessed.


End file.
